Welcome To The Cornerstone House
Inspired by http://pookiefanfictionandfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jones_Family and The Loud House :) House (inspired by 412Taz) girls-bedrooms-with-2-beds-q3fj1xcui.jpg|Acacia and Olympia's room. In this room, you can find Acacia looking at her phone or Olympia making clothing. Cbb7a11a8086cc6fa8083c625f475ab5.jpg|Ceola and Harmony's room. In this room, you can find Ceola cleaning or Harmony helping out an injured animal. tumblr_mhaz5jPCgS1r5wtc7o5_1280.jpg|Lavinia and Masham's room. In this room, you can find Lavinia playing sports or Masham reading on the bottom bunk. Space-themed-bedroom4.jpeg|Jefferey's bedroom. In this room you can see Jefferey taking naps or mucking around with his stuffed animals. 93a9f1a9943bcabbbe7cf6308c3ac5b8.jpg|Twanna, Tammy and Josephine's room. In this room you can find Twanna doing her makeup, Tammy playing with toys or Josephine drawing. Bandicam_2016-12-01_07-56-23-196.jpg|The Cornerstone Mother (Mirielle) and Williemae's room. 8e41c9772b6243e7168b06e15c87b0cd.jpg|The playroom, where all the 11 and unders hang out. Relaxing-Room-Ideas-2.jpg|The teenager room, which is on the other side of the playroom - the room next door, to be exact! Characters Williemae (inspired by 412Taz's character Anna Marie) Williemae is the youngest and loves being in everyone's business. She's sweet and angelic, but when she's upset she always lets the family know about it. Williemae enjoys giggling and being with her family. Williemae was born premature and has epilepsy and takes multiple medications a day. Born on December 29, 2015. Josephine Josephine is the artistic one and wants to become an artist. She normally helps out the family with paint jobs and is often drawing on the walls. Josephine does this because she wants to express her creativity all around the house, despite being only 2. Born on June 2, 2014. Twanna and Tammy Despite being twins, they are polar opposites! Twanna is obsessed with the color pink, princesses and beauty pageants. Tammy on the other hand is obsessed with gross things, monster trucks, cheese pizza and loves being messy. They often fight and bicker, but they have been shown to agree on things sometimes. Both born on October 13, 2010 with Twanna being 2 minutes older. Masham (name inspired by 412Taz's Jones Family character) Masham is the quiet one. She loves to read books in the fantasy genre and is obsessed with unicorns, wizards and fairies. She enjoys playing "Fairy" in the backyard. Born on December 11, 2008. Jefferey Jeffery is the only boy and obsessed with comic books and watching TV with his best friend Milo. He also loves grilled cheese sandwhiches, being with his family and going on road trips. He will never change colors because of a gene disorder. Born on August 9, 2005. Almost the whole story is told in his view. Lavinia Lavinia is the athletic one. Lavinia loves basketball, football, soccer, hockey, basically any sport that exists. She is on all her school's sport teams and often roughhouses with her siblings. Born on January 10, 2003. Harmony Harmony loves rescuing animals and normally volunteers at animal care centers. She is described the nurturer and often helps Williemae with her diaper changes. She can be described as the second parent figure, often helping out with homework, changing diapers and feeding her siblings when the parents are busy or away. Born on May 20, 2002. Ceola Ceola is the neat freak, often cleaning after everybody's messes. Ceola gets angry over small smudges on the floor as well. Her biggest pet peeve is Williemae's dirty diapers, and it doesn't make it any better because Williemae often poops in the middle of the floor. Born on November 24, 2001. Olympia Olympia is an aspiring fashion designer who often helps out with school dance outfits, graduation outfits, you name it. The catch? She often ruins her own things to make clothes, so the family has to keep buying replacements. Born on February 26, 2000. Acacia Acacia is the oldest, and is a cheerleader. She often bosses her sisters and brother around and has a boyfriend named Cael. She does have a nice side to her, but if you're rude to her or her siblings she will defend everything she has to take you down. Born on October 24, 1999. Chapter One - Breakfast Jefferey Thursday, December 18 2016 at 7:16 am I woke up and zoomed downstairs, expecting to be bombarded with yelling. The only people awake were Olympia, Acacia and Masham. "Hey little bro!" Acacia giggled. "Guess what?" "What?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Today is the last say of school for the year, and Christmas is only a few days away!" Acacia said excitedly and swinging me around in my arms. Acacia has been doing this since I was a toddler and hasn't stopped since! I laughed a little and sat down. "Oh, and only me, Lavinia, Twanna, Tammy, Harmony and Ceola are going to school today." Acacia continued. "I will go to school today, Acacia. Today we're having a Christmas party and we're gonna do a White Elephant." I replied. "WAKE UP POOHEAD!" I heard Twanna yell. "GET UP NOW! YOU LAZY, WORTHLESS IDIOT! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" she was yelling at Tammy. Tammy started to whimper and tell her to stop. It got so out of hand that Mom had to stop cooking to stop Twanna. "TWANNA ELIZABETH CORNERSTONE! STOP THAT RUCKUS RIGHT NOW AND STOP HURTING YOUR SISTER!" Mom yelled. "FINE!" Twanna snarled from upstairs. She screamed so loud I'm sure the whole continent of Africa could hear it. I started to pick at my pancakes as Acacia began to text and Olympia snuck out some table cloth to make a dress. 7:27 am As I ate my breakfast, I heard Twanna throwing a massive meltdown because she bit Tammy on the arm. "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Twanna yelled and bashed her head against Mom's. "TWANNA CORNERSTONE!" I screamed. "STOP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WON'T GO TO THE CHRISTMAS CONCERT TONIGHT!" Some context: In elementary school we used to perform infront of an audience and sang Christmas carols. Mrs. Vinning (Twanna's class) is singing Jingle Bells and a Hannukah carol I forget the name of. The reason why they're singing a Hannukah song is because two people in Twanna and Tammy's class are Jewish. Chapter Two - The Day Begins Jefferey 7:45 am The whole family just finished their breakfast. While Acacia and Olympia were brushing their teeth, I was playing with Masham, Tammy, Josephine and Williemae while waiting for my turn. Our pet puffles, Lola (Yellow), Shura (Pink), Charlie (Orange), Nini (White) and Lucy (Black) came hopping down to play with us. They began to jump on the couches, and Charlie was going to approach the table when Harmony ran in and stopped him. While that happened I started to think about Christmas and what would be under the tree, then I began to think about the White Elephant gift exchange. When it was my turn I quickly brushed my teeth, put on what I was going to wear, got my gift and ran out the door. If anything, I sure hope Milo was the one that was gonna get my gift. He'd absolutely love it! It's a plastic LED lightshow gadget. As I boarded the bus, I sat with a classmate of mine named Zenia, and we talked about the gift exchange that was going on at school. 8:03 am (Inspired by 412Taz) I'm finally at school! Let's skip straight to the White Elephant! I sat beside Milo in the little couch at the reading corner, and our teacher, Miss Oviedo, talked about the gift exchange. "Okay! I'm gonna put you guys in teams!" Miss Oviedo said. "Jeffery, Milo, Wren, Scott, Patrick, Melanie, Sarah, Lola, Alana, John, Alex, and Carson, you're in Team 1!" Milo and I high fived and cheered because we were on the same team. "Now, Luan, Lorraine, Dez, Jeanie, Juanita, Lorenzo, Luna, Tyrone, Zenia, Brett, Bobbi and Lexx, you're in Team 2!" "Now, everyone go in a circle! Team 1, you're first!" exclaimed Mrs. Oviedo. Our team of 12 got in a circle and picked out our gifts. Milo got my gift and I was very happy. Wren got a hairbrush, Scott got a skateboard, Patrick got a teddy bear, Melanie got a beauty kit, Sarah got art supplies, Lola got a water pistol, Alana got wires (for some reason), John got a sports kit, Alex got a skateboard and Carson got a comic book. What did I get? A piece of paper with my name on it and a shoddily drawn fire. The person who's gift it originally was, Alex, said it was a bookmark. As for team 2? Luan got a penguin holder for her glasses, Lorraine got a globe, Dez got some notebooks, Jeanie got a cupcake baking kit, Juanita got some lotion for her hands (because they crack and bleed during the winter season), Lorenzo got lip lotion, Luna got a new headband, Tyrone got a football, Zenia got a comic, Brett got a bunch of books, Bobbi got a DVD for Suicide Squad and Lexx got a new hat. ~ TBA ~